Running with the Bulls
by polykhromatik
Summary: AU and Crossover. Admiral Helena Cain is held hostage by a “virtual Gina” and is forced off the Pegasus in a raptor. As Cain pilots the raptor something goes awry. They end up in the Delta Quadrant where they meet U.S.S Voyager.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the characters_

"Arghh," groaned Admiral Helena Cain as she rubbed the sides of her head with fingers. She opened her eyes but the light caused her more pain, even though it was small night light. It was the third night in a row that she had experienced these headaches that woke her up. Cain had been taking the standard OTC painkillers but they weren't helping anymore. Moreover she had these haunting dreams – always of Gina.

It was time to see the doctor. Cain slowly got out of bed and she sat on the edge of the bed willing herself to get up. She staggered to her private bathroom and hoped a relaxing shower would ease her pain. It did. Cain varied the intensity and temperature settings using the shower knobs. The pain soon vanished.

Looking in the mirror she saw how exhausted she looked and then grinned. Those Starbuck love-bites were nearly faded. It brought back delicious memories as she closed her eyes. Then a familiar hand rested on her neck and a soft voice brought panic. "I bet you'd like to frak her again."

"Nooo," said Cain as she opened eyes seeing Gina standing behind her. Before Cain could react, Gina slammed Cain facedown on the bathroom counter. Cain tried to move but Gina's strong hand pressed hard against her neck. "How in . . .," wheezed Cain, as she was trying to catch her breath.

"So, I guess you miss me," jeered Gina as she held Cain pinned down on the counter. "Well I don't miss you." Gina tied a rope around Cain neck looping it back and tying one her of wrists.

"You can't be alive," said Cain as she struggled. "How is that possible?" She tasted blood from her cut lip.

"Now, get up," commanded Gina as she pulled hard on the rope hearing Cain cry out for help.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you," said Gina as she slapped Cain. "Or I'll do this." From nowhere Cain heard a high pitch noise in her head. It sounded like a cross between a dentist's drill, high-pitch whine and emergency siren.

"Please stop," pleaded Cain as she stumbled.

"I have no hesitation to use these methods if you don't follow my orders."

Cain wavered from the pain, her eyes betrayed anger but the tight rope around her neck and wrist reminded her of the predicament, and she backed off. For the first time she loathed this woman.

"What do you want with me?" gasped Cain as she tried relaxed from the biting rope around her neck.

"I need the access codes to the Pegasus," said Gina as steered Cain to her work quarters.

"Now get to work," said Gina as she sat Cain roughly in front of the computer monitor.

"You'll have to untie me; I need both hands to type."

"Damnit you can do it with one hand," snarled Gina as she grasped Cain's wet hair tightly. "Don't frak with me. Now get those codes ASAP!"

After some considerable typing and mouse clicking Cain found the codes.

"Here are the codes," said Cain as she motioned to Gina to the computer screen.

She didn't dare face Gina. The codes were actually old ones. The codes were when Pegasus had been dry-docked at the Scorpion Shipyards. Cain silently took a deep breath and steadied herself. She hoped this would work and buy some time.

"Good," said Gina as she spun Cain around and faced her. She could see the anguish in Cain's face and smiled.

"Get up, you're getting dress now."

"You have the codes," said Cain. "What do you need me for?"

"We're leaving together," said Gina as she pushed Cain towards the bedroom closet.

"Better wear a flight-suit, you're flying."

"Why are you doing this?" said Cain as she started to dress.

"Don't take this personally but I'm doing my mission," said Gina as she untied Cain's wrist only. "It's just business that's all. You of all people should understand that, you're a soldier just like I am."

_Just business_ thought Cain. Cain wondered if she had meant anything to her. She tried to get her to talk.

"And us?"

"You were a perk, it was fun while it lasted, nothing more."

"What to do you plan to accomplish?

"Admiral, get dress," said Gina as she tugged on the rope.

"You know you won't get away with this," seethed Cain as she zipped up her flight-suit. She could see getting her to talk had gotten nowhere.

"You watch. Both of us will leave and no one will stop us," said Gina as she pulled Cain near her. She wiped off the blood from Cain's face with a towel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Admiral, I just got the word you're flying a raptor, _alone_," said Colonel Jack Fisk, Executive Officer of Pegasus.

"Be careful what you say next. Do I need to remind you?"

"No, you don't need to remind me," hissed Cain as she faced Gina.

Cain hoped Jack would pick up on her odd behavior but Jack was not the sharpest tool. It was not totally his fault, he had not worked with the Admiral long enough to know her moods and quirks.

"You're not flying?

"Yes I'm flying. Jack I need … I need to maintain my flight currency."

"Sir, are you sure? You seem tired?" Fisk noticed a cut lip but didn't question it and fatigue in her face. He also knew how the Admiral could be hot-tempered at times.

"A little, however, I need to stretch my legs and this will help me."

"Tell me about it. We can all relax a bit since that Cylon bitch is dead."

Nothing could be further than truth thought Cain, if he could only see her. Damnit, why couldn't he see her?

"Yes, one big headache out of the way," joked Cain.

"Amen to that," concurred Fisk. "Admiral, don't forget your other handgun."

"Thanks Jack, for reminding me," said Cain as she secured the other handgun around her waist and thigh. When she flew she always wore two handguns that was her habit.

"That's why I'm the XO."

"Jack, about the other day when you had go to the Galactica, I didn't mean to put you in that position."

"Sir, think nothing of it, its past," smiled Fisk. It was the first time the Admiral had been pleasant to him. She had never had apologized to him. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to work with Admiral Cain.

"I'll have your raptor ready in fifteen minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Cain had just put on her helmet and heard a crewmember say goodbye. "Enjoy your flight, Admiral." Shutting the raptor airlock door made a clang which was followed by a brief hiss of the hermetic door seals.

As soon as they boarded, Cain conducted the pilot pre-flight checks under the scrutiny of Gina. Cain took her time during the checks and thought how she could alert her crew or disable the raptor; anything to abort this mission. But Gina watched her moves very carefully and anytime she felt something was amiss – she gave Cain a gentle reminder of who was in charge.

Once the checks were completed, Cain gave the cleared signal to ground control. She was now cleared to depart. It had been awhile since Cain flown but it was coming back – without thinking it came back automatically. Once out of the bowels of the Battlestar Pegasus, the raptor entered into space. She could see the words Pegasus inscribed on the ship as she took the standard departure route. Cain felt like she had jagged rocks grinding in her stomach.

"Good Admiral, enter these coordinates," said Gina as she spoke them out. Cain knew she was going to have to make a jump; these coordinates did not match the vicinity of space they were in.

"Where are we going, Gina?" spoke Cain from her helmet microphone. This was first time in a while that Cain called her name instead of disparaging her with 'it' or 'thing'. Gina was slightly amused.

"You think you can be nice to me, well it's too late for that. Now, enter those coordinates."

Cain entered the coordinates in the navigation console and then started to prep the Faster –Than-Light (FTL) drive. All flight controls were relegated to pilot seat.

It was maddening to Cain, that no one could see Gina except her. Fisk didn't see her nor did they rest of the crew. Though no one could see Gina, she was real; Cain's sore lip was a reminder.

Cain needed to find a way distract and shoot Gina, again. This time she would make sure she was dead, really dead. However, this time Gina had a tight grip over her physically and mentally, and could inflict harm. It was galling.

"You're awful quite Admiral?" said Gina as she sat back on the co-pilot seat.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Cain knew she had to find a way out of this problem. She just had to find it and quickly. She stretched her tense legs to relax. One of her legs brushed up against the FTL drive equipment most notably the FTL cable. The cable went from the FLT to the navigation console. An idea flashed in her head.

An audible beep alerted that the FTL drive was ready to be used and the LED lights indicated it was in Ready mode. Cain increased the throttle to maximum velocity and pressed the FTL switch. The raptor entered the jump smoothly.

The normal appearance of distended space and stretched stars first appeared but then slowly began to rotate. The rotation continued and became unstoppable; it soon changed into a tight spin with the raptor in it. Instantaneously, the smooth ride turned into spinning, uncontrollable, bumpy ride. The jump had degenerated into a spiraling vortex.

Gina was yelling at Cain but the words came out low and slow. "Wwhaat thhhee hellllll diiiiiiid youuu dooo?"

Gina appeared to be blurry on the edges of her body and light was shimmering off her body giving it a fuzzy effect.

Cain was literally tied to the stick. She had both hands on the stick trying to stabilize the pitch, roll, and yaw forces. Any movement was extremely difficult – she tried to trim the forces but it was barely responsive. She let go of the stick and tried to move the throttle but it would not budge. She saw the navigation coordinates flashing wildly and the numbers appeared to float and move.

The lights and colors outside the raptor were different from what she had ever seen. Cain was mesmerized and almost didn't care anymore until Gina stretch an arm and shook her.

"Dooooo sommethinnnnnng!"

The one thing she had not tried was the FTL drive itself. The FLT drive had an override button protected by a clear plastic flip panel. Normally, you just lift the panel and press the override button. The FTL drive would then execute an emergency shutdown. Cain tried to pry open the panel. Lifting the panel was almost impossible; it was as if the panel had an infinite amount of mass. She did have a gun.

She reached for her gun and managed to upholster it. Lifting the gun proved to be a task for the Gods, she felt Gina steady her arms. She aimed at the wavering panel and fired. The effect was immediate the distorted space vanished with the raptor lurching into normal space.

Right away, Cain didn't recognize the star patterns. The navmap computer couldn't help her either; it displayed the star patterns without the associated names. She started some astrometric computations but a grinding noise interrupted her. The raptor windshield had cracks and they were growing. Unfortunately, some of the bullets had ricocheted into the window when she fired at close range.

Cain knew she was going to face the cold universe and was going to take Gina with her. Cain placed her hand on the gun maybe it would just be easier if she used it. She changed her mind and decided against it.

However, Cain didn't want the Cylons to capture the raptor. Instead, Cain pressed the self-destruct button before Gina could react and before she had second thoughts. She watched the timer countdown and saw the warning lights. Cain ignored Gina and tuned her out. She gazed through the cracked window concentrating on pleasant thoughts and memories. In a few moments, it would be all over.

Cain thought she saw a space distortion but dismissed it as an optical illusion. What emerged was an alien ship. Now, she was seeing things. Perhaps this is how it is before you die, you become delusional. Then Cain felt her body disintegrate feeling no pain but bliss, maybe this is how it is during the last moment of life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, we've managed to beam up the human," said Lt. B'Elanna Torres, the Chief Engineer of the U.S.S Voyager. From the transporter room, she had worked furiously to latch onto the dying human before the ship blew up.

"Good work, B'Elanna," said Captain Kathryn Janeway. "Keep me appraised of what's going on."

Cain heard a voice and gasped when she realized her body was whole. She was on the floor in a strange room. Was she dead or what? Cain saw an alien looking woman and human looking male behind an upright console. Gina was also standing by them and examining them. Of course, both aliens couldn't see Gina. She hadn't died.

Cain took off her helmet to take her first breath on the alien ship. B'Elanna saw the visitor was a human female. She looked weary and distraught.

"It is alright you're safe," said the male.

No, it isn't thought Cain, not with that Cylon running loose.

"I wonder what kind of species she is?" said Gina as she peered at B'Elanna. "He looks human and not bad looking but she's different, looks fierce."

"It's not alright, we're not safe – there's Cylon next to her."

"What did you just say?" asked B'Elanna.

"Today, it seems you're trying hard to die," laughed Gina as she walked toward Cain. "But it's not your time."

"The day isn't over yet," growled Cain as she reached for her weapon.

"Oh really, are you going to scare me with that?"

Cain fired at Gina but the gun locked up. She took out the second gun and fired at Gina. Seeing her still standing, Cain repeatedly fired but Gina was still standing and grinned. Cain had killed her once now she could not get rid of her.

"Damnit. This can't be happening. Can't you see her," said Cain she back away from Gina.

Then Cain pointed the weapon towards herself.

"Calm down, you don't have to do this?"

"That's right Admiral, listen to the alien woman," said Gina as she came closer. "We can work something out."

"Never! Frak you b!tch."

"Captain, request an armed Security detail immediately," barked B'Elanna. "We have an emergency."

Gina grabbed Cain's arm before she could shoot and pushed it away. Cain struggled to keep the gun focused on herself. Gina punched Cain which made her loose grip of the gun. She kicked the gun away.

Next, Gina grabbed Cain by the scruff of the neck and dragged her away from the gun.

"You think it's going to be that easy to get rid of me," said Gina. "Don't be a fool. You're going to stay alive, I still need you."

Cain fought back. She started to choke Gina and kicked her in the gut. She broke free and scrambled to get the gun but the alien female had the gun.

"Please give me the gun, shoot me," pleaded Cain but Gina jump on her knocking her down. "Please shoot me."

B'Elanna couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"For Gods sake, do it," commanded Cain. "You can't see her but she's attacking me."

B'Elanna refused but instead decided to restrain the visitor; it appeared the visitor was unstable and possessed? Cain didn't see them react; she was determined to provoke them. With a last burst of strength, Cain repelled Gina and charged at the alien woman hoping she would use the gun. Instead, she felt an energy beam hit her body, knocking her over a railing and then falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH) or the Doctor was scanning the visitor with his assistant, Lt Tom Paris. The scan had revealed trauma to the abdomen, fractured ribs, visible laceration at the neck and a wrist, and cut lip. More importantly, a small microchip was embedded in the human female's brain.

Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and Lt. Commander Tuvok were reviewing the video from the encounter of the visitor. The video showed the visitor was brawling with an invisible fighter, and being lifted and dragged across the transporter room floor.

"Captain, you may want to look this," said Doctor as he pointed to a scanned image of the brain. "I am not sure if it normal for this species to have a microchip implanted in the cerebral cortex."

"Doctor, monitor the chip activity closely."

Tom took a small medical device and waved it over the visible wounds, to accelerate the healing.

Cain was awakened and startled by a series of beep. She opened her eyes and saw a young man waving a small device over her neck. Cain also noticed she was restrained.

"It is alright Cain. Lt. Tom Paris, is using dermal regenerator for your wounds, it will make your wounds heal faster," said Janeway. She had noticed the visitor had an embroidered nametag with the name Cain on her military flight-jumpsuit and a patch with the words Battlestar Pegasus.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager of the Federation and you are?"

"Sounds like she's in charge" said Gina as she leaned against sickbed. "Ask her where she's from?"

"Captain Janeway, release me and help me fight this Cylon," said Cain she as nodded in the direction of Gina."

"I thought you like being tied up," teased Gina as she wrapped her fingers in Cain's hair.

"We can't do that, for everyone's safety."

"Captain please let me defend myself."

"That's right Admiral you're a menace to everyone," smirked Gina as she pushed back Cain's hair back.

Tuvok had watched the video and just noticed that Cain's long hair moved to the side by itself while Cain's arms were restrained. All his life, Tuvok had worked with facts and hypothesis but his gut instincts told him to react despite his logical upbringing. Without permission he quickly placed has hand on Cain's face, outstretching his fingers on her face.

"Your mind, my mind are one," chanted Tuvok as he looked intently in Cain's eyes. Cain repeated the words in unison with Tuvok.

Suddenly, Tuvok could see an additional person he never seen before. It was the woman, which Cain kept talking about and she was holding Cain's hair. The woman let go of Cain and lunge out her arm to strike Tuvok in the face.

Tuvok was quicker and caught the punch in his hand. Gina viciously struck Tuvok with her other hand nearly knocking him out. He could not defend himself adequately with one hand in the mind-meld and the other one holding Gina's hand. Gina then placed her free hand on Tuvok's neck.

"Captain, release the Admiral's restraints," said Tuvok gasping for air.

"Do it! She's choking him," commanded Cain. "Hurry"

Free of the restraints, Cain elbowed hard Gina's gut. It broke the Cylon stranglehold. Tuvok quickly applied a nerve-pinching grip on Gina's neck and she collapsed to the floor.

"Thank you, Admiral Cain," huffed Tuvok as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Thank you Commander Tuvok," sighed Cain.

"It is premature to thank me; she is only unconscious for now. This effect is temporary," said Tuvok as he removed the mind-meld connection.

"Doctor something needs to be done and quickly."

"The chip displayed high activity during the brawl when compared to the previous scan," said the Doctor as he displayed both images on the medical monitor.

"What chip? What this?"

"Lie still Admiral, you have cracked ribs and …" said Tom.

"For Gods sake, tell me what's going on!"

"Admiral, you have a microchip embedded in your cerebral cortex. Is this normal for your species?"

"Hell no, it's not normal. It's against Colonial Laws. Get this chip out now."

"It's also against the Federation Laws," added Janeway as she tried to calm Cain. "Doctor, can you help her?"

"Yes I can, I will need Mr. Paris' assistance."

"Admiral, we cannot put you under we can only apply a local anesthesia."

"Do what you must," mumbled Cain, her body was giving way to fatigue. "I can't live with this frakking thing in my head."

"Admiral, hang in there," said Janeway.

"Captain, my name is Helena Cain," murmured Cain as she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain's Log: Supplemental

Our visitor, Admiral Helena Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus from the 12 Colonies has recovered from her injuries. I have assembled a team, lead by Lt Seska. They have started deciphering the Cylon microchip. It is our hope that the Cylon technology might useful for our journey home. However, we discovered some disturbing revelations about the Cylons. We have invited Admiral Cain to a short meeting.

"Admiral Cain, thank you for stopping by," said Janeway. "I like to formally welcome you to U.S.S Voyager. Cmdr. Chokotay is my First Officer, and Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok is my Security Officer." She motioned Cain to sit in her ready room.

"It's good to be up and about. I am eternally grateful for having the microchip removed from my head," said Cain as she sat across Janeway, Tuvok, and Chokotay. "I commend the Doctor and Lt. Paris for their work."

"I am glad you mentioned the chip. We have discovered it holds quite a lot Cylon information."

"Good and what have you learned?"

"For starters, we have learned when a Cylon dies its consciousness could be downloaded into a microchip as a backup if a Resurrection ship is not nearby. The microchip would have to been already embedded in a host. Their consciousness could continue to assert its existence with the host or lie dormant. If the host is brought to a Resurrection ship the information from the chip could be uploaded to a new body."

"My Gods, this chip is a dangerous," said Cain. She shuddered inwardly feeling chills through out her body. "Did you destroy this chip?"

"Yes this chip is dangerous. However there is sentient being in it. This being has the right to an existence."

"That _sentient being_ killed over 800 of my crew. My gods do you how many hundreds of millions they have destroyed at the 12 Colonies. What gives you the right to play God?"

"What gave you the right to torture?"

"These are machines that are trying to mimic humans while at the same time killing humans. You sit there smug and oblivious; ready to pass judgment without fully understanding."

"Do you know what it is like to lose everybody and everything in less than a day? I mean everybody, everything. Especially the ones that you loved, knowing that every waking day you'll never see them again. I lost my family when I was child in the First Cylon War and now I've lost my children, my wife in this Cylon War. I don't need a lecture about ethics; I live everyday with what I've done and what was done to me."

"Admiral, I am not trying to pass judgment over you. I am not sure how I may have acted if this had happened to me. Perhaps, I may have done the same thing. However, under the Federation we have laws that protect the rights of sentient beings. Our mission is to explore and search new life and civilizations; life forms can also include non-carbon, non-corporeal, and non-solid beings."

"What about the rights of the victims. Who speaks for them?"

"I have never encountered your enemies and I hope I don't. However, if I do I would knock them first before they had a chance to kill us. The Cylons mean to kill the human race. What makes you think they wouldn't do the same to the Federation? Do you want to risk endangering the Federation with another enemy? Take the Borg, they were introduced to the Alpha Quadrant by 'Q' prematurely and look what it did to the Federation."

"Admiral, you bring up some excellent points but at same time Starfleet's main mission is exploration. Federation respects diverse life forms."

"By keeping this chip, you're playing with fire. What if the sentient being or whatever escapes into your ships' computer or somewhere else? What if your 'enemies' learn of the Cylons or obtain this microchip. You need to destroy this chip."

"Admiral Cain does have a point. I believe an Earth's ancient Greek legend, called Pandora's Box speaks to this," said Tuvok, as he recalled the violence he experience from Gina.

"A woman, Pandora, had a box and was curious to know what was in it. When the box was opened all evils escaped to plague mankind. By the time box was closed only hope remained," explained Chokotay. "Several interpretations exist; one optimistic viewpoint states life is not hopeless, but each of us is hopelessly human."

"Gods help you Captain, you'll going to need more than hope if you keep this chip."

"Admiral, I will keep in mind what you've said but for now the chip will not be destroyed."


	7. Chapter 7

It was first time that Cain entered 10-Forward. It was a place where all crewmembers regardless of rank could recreate and have a drink while enjoying a view the universe. Basically, it was lounge. She had already been formally introduced to the crew and she was exploring the ship on her own.

People looked up and nodded at her, and they went back to their conservations. Most were sitting at tables as small groups. She saw Paris and Torres were sitting together and were deep in a conversation. Cain decided to sit near the view port to enjoy the view. Cain was amazed how large the view port was in a starship. The only space ship she recalled with a similar size was on cruise-ship when she had been on a honeymoon back on Tauron.

After recuperating, Cain made it a point to meet the crew and ship's areas and get to know them in less formal manner. A few days ago, she met 7-of-9, formerly a human-borg that was rescued. Apart with a few implants she was reverted back to her human form. Seven appeared distant and aloof. She had spent most of her life in the Borg collective with no privacy. As such, since her liberation from the Borg, Seven preferred solitude.

However, Cain also learned that she had been captured as a child along with parents by the Borg. They had been assimilated becoming Borg drones. Her parents or then Borg drones had been killed awhile back. To Cain, Seven came across very professional in demeanor who took pride in her work at Astrometrics.

Yesterday, she had a meal with the ship's cook, Neelix from Talaxia. Initially he was a visitor / refugee who later became a crewmember assuming several roles: a cook, self-appointed morale officer, and a civilian guide while traveling in the Delta Quadrant. Neelix was very upbeat and gregarious. He made cooking a fun endeavor and loved to chat.

Today, Cain had decided a take break from reading at the ship's library and went to 10-Forward. Cain heard that Guinan the bartender was older than dirt, but she didn't look it from what Neelix had described. Guinan was originally from El-Auria before the Borg destroyed it. She had been a bartender while working on another Federation ship before she was offered a position on Voyager.

Breaking into Cain's thoughts, "Admiral Cain, I was wondering when you were going visit 10-Forward," said Guinan. She was standing next to Cain who was gazing at the stars and beyond.

She looked at Guinan, she didn't look her age, whatever that was and it seemed she didn't miss a beat.

"You must be Guinan?" said Cain as she extended her hand to Guinan.

"Yes ma'am, what I can get you?" replied Guinian as she shook hands with Cain.

"I'll have what you're having."

"Good choice."

Guinan came back with two drinks, serving the Admiral her drink and sat on the other side. Guinan was interested in learning more about the new visitor from the 12 Colonies. She thought it was interesting how the 12 Colonies names were based on Earth's ancient pseudoscience - astrology. She listened attentively to Admiral Cain who talked about 12 Colonies, her home world of Tauron, her family, her military service, and of her fighting the Cylons.

Cain concluded by asking Guinan, "What's your story?"

Before Guinan could answer, she was interrupted by an outburst coming from Tom and B'Elanna. "Look, I told you I'm not interested!"

"Fine be that way!"

"Whatever!"

"Ahh, they're at again," remarked Guinan.

"What do you mean?" said Cain.

This was first time Cain heard a loud argument since on aboard Voyager. She began to wonder if people on this ship ever had noisy disagreements, fights, or whatnot. Everyone was so polite and correct to the point of being nauseating. Occasionally, it was a breath of fresh air to hear someone raise their voice.

"They're close if you know what I mean."

"Ah, lovebirds," understood Cain. Somehow, she couldn't imagine how B'Elanna, a strong-willed woman was hooked up with Tom Paris. Then again she recalled the drama between Kara Thrace and Lee Adama.

"They're just babes."

"Maybe more like teenagers."

"In my world anyone under a hundred is a child."

"You're kidding?" said Cain. Then she remembered what Neelix had said, 'older than dirt'. "You don't seem older than 35."

"Admiral you're being too polite. Try older than 500; I'm almost older than dirt," winked Guinan. "Let me tell you my story."


	8. Chapter 8

At first, Cain was indifferent regarding the Holodeck. She heard how the Holodeck could be used as toy and a pastime, to her it smacked of escapism. However, Janeway demonstrated a program showing the Borg, the Cardassian, Romulans, and other species in action. She suddenly became interested. Cain saw its potential as a tool.

Cain asked if it could be used as a tool to visually help in rebuilding her raptor. She had the plans and engineering specs built in her military chip ID. With Janeway's authorization, Cain was allowed to rebuild the raptor. Seven was assisting in interpolating the Colonial Fleet space coordinate system unto the Federation's system. B'Elanna and the engineering department provided technical assistance. It was Cain's hope to find and return to the Colonial Fleet.

After a formal tour of the bridge, Janeway had asked B'Elanna to give Cain a tour of Engineering. While on the turbo lift, B'Elanna and Cain were both deep in their own thoughts and enjoying a moment of peace. B'Elanna welcomed a break from the bridge duty. Moments before, she remembered Tom's conduct and cringed

.

* * * *

"Yep, it's pretty simple to operate, anyone can do this, even a caveman," grinned Tom as he was describing the helm's console. "If you can type on a computer you're good to go; it's pretty much touch-screen. It's very easy to fly. I understand the Federation has better technology than the Colonial Fleet."

Admiral Cain listened patiently but Chakotay was irate at Tom's behavior. "Lt. Paris, don't be too fond of technology it could be your downfall. At the end of day it's people that matter," said Cain.

Changing the subject, "Admiral, if you recall Lt. Paris, is also a medical assistant to the EMC," said Chakotay.

"Yes, you were a waving something over my face."

"Oh yeah, that's just your standard issue Federation dermal regenerator."

"Thank you Lt. Paris."

"Currently, at navigation, this is Ensign Harry Kim, Operations officer."

Harry was not sure what the exact protocol was when a visiting foreign officer comes aboard, in this case an Admiral representing twelve human tribes. To be on the safe side, Ensign Kim stood up and greeted Admiral Cain.

"Admiral Cain, please to meet you," said Harry as he extended a hand to Cain. Cain graciously accepted and shook hands with the young officer. Harry blushed slightly, as he shook the steady hand from the tall long, haired brunette. He held her hand slightly longer than normal and realized his mistake and let go. Regaining his composure, Harry briefed and showed Cain the navigation console and he gladly answered questions from Cain.

"Thank you demonstrating the navigation console, Ensign Kim."

After she left to speak with Tuvok, Tom ribbed Harry and snickered softly, "Yeah she's hot." Harry gave him a dirty look, he had just a ruined a good moment.

Above at the upper deck, B'Elanna had caught the exchange and frowned.

"Admiral, this Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer."

"Please to meet you Admiral," said B'Elanna. She caught her breath and suddenly understood Harry's reaction to Cain. Cain looked impeccable in the blue uniform with the gold piping. Compared to the Starfleet uniform which made the wearer appear unisex, Cain's tailored uniform showed her form but not in tight, overt manner. Moreover, Cain's uniform made her already tall stature that much taller; it gave her presence and people took notice. After she briefed Cain on engineering on the bridge, the Janeway asked if she could continue the tour.

* * * *

Breaking the silence, in the Turbo lift, Cain said, "Lt. Torres, I like to postpone the Engineering tour for another time."

"Sir, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing really, I need a break. Do you know where the gym is?"

"Unfortunately, the newer Starships, such as the Intrepid class, have done away with gyms. You'll have to use the Holodeck as a gym."

She saw a puzzled look from Cain.

"I can show you how to program it, if you like – though it take some time to learn."

"Good for a moment, I thought you were going to say it so easy a caveman can do it," chuckled Cain.

B'Elanna burst out of laughing; she could tell the enigmatic Admiral had a sense a humor.

"Tell me what you need."

"First, I need a heavy, hanging punching bag."

* * * *

After creating a gym program with B'Elanna's help, Cain started working on a new simulation involving a firing range. She was testing it out with a virtual Colonial hand-gun. Cain planned to get some feedback from Engineering.

Unlike her ship, she was not allowed to carry a weapon on the Voyager, only security personnel were authorized. Cain thought it was foolish, considering the numerous enemies the Federation had and they were traversing the Delta Quadrant alone. Their enemies could have similar transporter technology. They could beam aboard the ship and attack, which was one reason why Cain refused to wear the communication or tracking badge.

Cain decided keep up her skills even if it meant practicing in a virtual world. She weighed in the advantages and disadvantages of a handgun and Phaser but decided it was prudent to be proficient in both.

B'Elanna was learning to come to terms with her dual heritages: Klingon and Human. Chokotay had taught her techniques to calm her volatile nature. However, she enjoyed using bat'leth, a curved longsword weapon against a Klingon opponent in the Holodeck where she could vent instead of meditating.

Her sparring partner today was Cain instead of a virtual Klingon. B'Elanna had just taught her to use bat'leth when Cain expressed interest in the Klingon culture. B'Elanna was glad she had found someone to spar with using the bat'leth. Tom preferred shooting with guns, Kim was not interested and the virtual Klingon did not converse.

Everyone knew Cain wanted to go back to Fleet. Tuvok explained the more time elapsed the greater the distance and increase error in finding them. She wanted to tell them that Earth existed. But most of the crew thought it was long shot. B'Elanna understood her wanting to be with her people but couldn't understand about taking this extreme risk. However, after sparring with Cain, B'Elanna learned she was not a quitter by any means. She pushed herself until she collapsed.

"Admiral, if I may say you taking a huge gamble if you think you'll find them," said B'Elanna as she parried a blow from Cain. "What are trying to prove?" She discovered that Cain was stubborn.

Cain responded with a feint and then charged at B'Elanna making her jump back. B'Elanna recovered and locked her weapon with Cain's bat-leth.

"Every once in while we all have something to prove, isn't that what you did when you joined the Macquis?"

B'Elanna glared and returned with a ferocious blow.

They were both deadlocked and pushed at each other. B'Elanna did have advantage she was accustomed to the atmospheric settings, she set them to Klingon and had more experience. She had offered to adjust the setting to Cain's level, but she refused.

The heat and different oxygen levels finally caught up with Cain. B'Elanna back off in a ruse and then attacked in quick bursts. Cain could not sustain the charge and was knock off her feet. She landed hard in the sand and scrambled to retrieve the weapon but B'Elanna held the one of the pointed ends of her bat'leth at Cain's throat.

"You win this time, let's have another round," finally spoke Cain.

"I think we should call it day"

"What are you quitting? Does that mean I win this round?" jested Cain.

"No but I think are you're about to drop and I would hate if it was over one of these blades."

"Until that happens I will keep fighting," said Cain she picked up her bat'leth and got up. "Thinking is one thing but doing is another."

B'Elanna gave Cain credit for audacity and stubbornness. Admittedly, she respected Cain; she had true grit and was grateful to have a sparring partner. The Hologram could only provide so much. Furthermore, Cain was much interesting than the standard virtual Klingon.

Cain lifted her sore arms and attacked hard but B'Elanna was able to thwart the blows and returned with punishing blows. Cain was in defense posture her arms felt like rocks and were shaking and B'Elanna tripped her and Cain fell hard and groaned.

Cain brushed off the sand and sat against a boulder. "Thanks for the lesson." Cain was glad the workout was over and realized how out of shape she was. She was going to have to change that.

"Thank you for letting me spar with you," said B'Elanna. "Why do you push yourself so hard?"

Cain smiled slightly. "To stay alive and beside this type of workout puts me to sleep."

Not satisfied with the answer, B'Elanna said, "You're so relentless, it's too bad you're leaving us. You can make a difference."

"That does not sound like you B'Elanna. Honestly, wouldn't you prefer that I leave? I am not sure how I can contribute. Our viewpoints are different: you seek and explore; I defend and fight and if necessary destroy."

"You're wrong Admiral; you would be valuable to us."

"_Us_, I am not sure if the rest of the crew agrees. To them I come as a across as a gun-slinger, which I don't care."

"That's alright by me, maybe we need one."

"You're in the minority. Too bad we don't have Klingons in the Colonial Fleet; it could make a difference."

"You know what we're all afraid and were sticking together but not we're running away."

"B'Elanna what are you afraid of?" said Cain as she sat down.

"I sometimes wonder what the Federation will do to me because I joined the Macquis. But that won't stop me from doing my duty as Chief Engineer," admitted B'Elanna.

"What about you?"

"Being alone."


	9. Chapter 9

When Cain had requested to speak to Janeway privately, Kaythrn was glad. Janeway had surmised that Cain was restless; she gathered that someone with this type of personality did not like to be idle. If the roles were reversed she would feel the same, adrift and lost. Moreover, she did not how to broach the subject since Cain was Admiral and she a Captain from two different societies.

Currently, there was no way knowing where the Colonial fleet was in relation to the Voyager. Both were moving in different points in space. To return to same point when Cain had a made the erratic jump would prove a difficult task but not an impossible. It would take time. However, time was running out for all parties. Voyager would have to go back to the same point in space but with enemies lurking in the Delta Quadrant and the need to get back home, they couldn't afford to linger.

There was possibility of inducing time travel, but it could have temporal ramifications notwithstanding having the microchip back in Cain's head. The Prime Directive had been already violated and Janeway could not afford to dwell on this. To Janeway, getting her people home had precedence, she could only help so much. All of this was giving Janeway a headache. She had to be upfront with Cain.

It was the second time Cain that had been Janeways ready room. The first time, she didn't have a chance to notice the room. She noticed the large view port windows and ceiling windows. Sofa sectionals hugged the bulkhead with wall to wall carpet with a nice a coffee table. It was luxurious room for a commanding officer by Colonial Fleet standards but apparently normal for Starfleet.

"Helena, you know I don't think were very different as people," began Janeway. "We have similar values and beliefs."

Cain eyes opened wide and guessed that Janeway was telling her something she didn't want to hear.

"Kathryn level with me and don't sugar-coat."

"Helena, I can't get you home to your fleet. The only I way is to send you back in time. However, you'll have the chip back in your head and you wouldn't know it. Inducing time travel also has side effects, it creates anomalies in space."

"Whatever anomalies in space means, I don't care. However, I don't care to have that chip back in my head, said Cain as she stood up. "Forgot about time, what about location in space? Can't you at least point me in the right direction?" said Cain as she glanced at the stars.

Janeway nodded no, "They're too many unknown permutations."

"So I am stuck here is what you're saying," conceded Cain as she stared at the stars.

Tuvok had told her the combination of time, direction and distance would increase in error as both Colonial Fleet and Voyager moved in space. Cain considered her options; she could risk it and try to venture out on her own. She would be flying blind and aimless and facing new enemies. Cain banged her fist against the window.

"Helena, we have several new crewmembers that we picked up from the Delta Quadrant, including former Macquis. We're all trying to go home that's our common goal, to go home," said Janeway as she stood next to Cain. "You're not alone; we're all in this together."

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT, RED ALERT . . . ," the ships' computer voice blared, interrupting the conversation. Janeway and Cain both left the Captain's ready room to the bridge.

"Long range sensors are picking up a Borg cube and they've detected us," announced Chokotay.

"Engineering, prepare to go warp speed."

Cain had read about the Borg and seen a Borg in a Holodeck simulation. It horrified her; between the Cylons and the Borg she didn't know, which was humanity's worst enemy?

She also read how the Borg had destroyed thousands of worlds as well as assimilated thousands worlds. It made the Cylons appeared the lesser of the two evils. However, the Borg had a head-start; they had been assimilating far longer based on what Guinan had told her.

Now she was going to see one of these Borg cubes. Janeway had the view-screen switched from the front to rear. Janeway commanded Voyager to go at maximum warp velocity. Voyager groaned and strained at the increased speed. From the Federation Publications, Cain knew that the ship couldn't sustain maximum warp-speed too long while they fled.

Cain grasped the handrails when she saw a small object emerged, looming large until it almost filled up the view-screen. It was a non-reflective, metallic cube. Voyager looked puny compare to the omnipresent cube. She could smell the sweat in the room and most of the human faces paled when the Borg spoke.

"Resistance is futile. We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. You will be assimilated," proclaimed the Borg Cube and the recording repeated. "Resistance is futile. We are the Borg."

"Turn that off," shouted Janeway, noticing it was impacting morale.

When Voyager did not yield, the cube started to an emit energy beam while the Voyager had activated its protective bubble shield. Voyager returned fire. Both ships rocked in deadlock. One of the consoles between B'Elanna and Tuvok emitted an electrical spark, and then caught on fire. B'Elanna took a fire extinguisher to snuff out the fire.

"Captain, they are starting to figure out the variable shield frequencies," said Ensign Kim. Cain saw panic in his eyes but his voice was calm, but barely. Which meant to Cain it would pierce through the bubble shield.

"Captain, the engines can not sustain this anymore, I have to reduce speed," shouted Torres. If not we'll burn up like a fireball thought Cain, what a cluster frak.

Janeway looked at Torres and nodded in approval.

"Fire the Photons," commanded Janeway. Several balls of fire left in succession but were vaporized before there reached their intended target.

Cain went down the steps and looked at Chokotay and Janeway for answers.

"Helena, our weapons have no effect, they've adapted to our weapons."

What did that mean, 'our weapons'? Did that mean weapons in general or Federation weapons wondered Cain.

"What about Colonial Fleet weapons? My raptor, do they know about the Colonial Fleet?" demanded Cain.

Cain saw a flash of understanding from Janeway.

"No, not that I know of, if I am thinking what you're thinking, this may work."

"No time to think. Have my raptor ready, I'm going now"

"Admiral, let me send someone instead," implored Chokotay.

"Oh please! You know there's no else here who has enough experience. Now is not a time for a lesson." Cain had just begun to teach B'Elanna how to operate the raptor after it had been built.

"Alright, Helena, we'll keep them distracted while you take care of them," said Janeway. "Give'em hell," added Chokotay.

B'Elanna couldn't believe the Admiral was going to do this but she was right. The raptor was an unknown 'weapon' to the Borg.

"Captain, I'm going also," spoke out B'Elanna before anyone could object. "Some one has to operate the variable shield and cloaking device on the raptor," declared B'Elanna. "Other than me, no one has been trained."

B'Elanna had modified the Raptor to include a variable shield and cloaking device. She also knew Cain would have hands full flying and launching weapons.

Tom spun back ready to protest but Janeway eyed him sternly.

She looked at B'Elanna, "Go with the Admiral."

"Let's move, we do not have time to debate," said Cain as she walked to the Turbo lift.

"Admiral, here are your weapons," said Tuvok as he gave Cain her guns on her way out.

"Lt. Torres, take this gun along with you."

"Sir, that's not necessary," said B'Elanna. "I have a Phaser."

"Torres that's not request that's an order," said Cain as she handed her an extra gun to B'Elanna.


	10. Chapter 10

As the Raptor started to leave the Voyager docking bay, it became cloaked before it entered space. Cain steered the raptor to towards a different side of the Borg cube while the Voyager was occupied at another face. She turned on her heads-up-display; weapons were on standby. B'Elanna was sitting in co-pilot seat monitoring the ship systems, especially the cloaking device and variable-modulated, frequency shield device.

The idea was to attack the cube on the side while Voyager was engaged on another side, like hunters attacking a beast from all sides. When the raptor was in striking range, B'Elanna disengaged the cloaking device while Cain simultaneously armed the weapon systems. Looking at her display for visual cues, Cain locked on her target and squeezed the trigger, launching a guided bomb.

The bomb entered the Borg Cube like a suppository. It impacted within a few moments yielding explosions with fires and melted a significant part of the face of the cube. The raptor felt the incoming shockwave reverberate in space, rocking it like a small boat feeling the wake of a large boat.

The cube now focused its attention to the new alien ship; it started to attack by sending energy beams. Voyager was able to free itself and changed its course to assist the raptor. B'Elanna was busily managing the shield device, modulating the frequency while Cain was preparing to launch another bomb.

Just as Cain squeezed the trigger, the raptor rocked forward. The Borg cube had a tractor beam on the raptor. To Cain's dismay, the armed bomb did not launch – it was in a hung condition according to the displays and warning lights were flashing. She squeezed the trigger again, the bomb would not release; it was still in a hung state. Cain tried to disarm the fuse but the bomb remained armed as the Borg tractor beam was reeling them towards the cube.

Cain looked at B'Elanna, "Janeway, we have to abandon ship, we have an _armed_ bomb that's _hung_."

"Standby."

Suddenly, two Borg drones materialized next to B'Elanna. B'Elanna took aim and fired with her Phaser but it proved ineffective. One of the closest Borg had his hand around B'Elanna's neck. Cain had her sights on the other Borg; she used her hand-gun and fired on it before it grabbed her.

Then Cain recognized the familiar sensation of disintegration. She, Torres, and the last Borg drone were beamed on the Voyager before the raptor crashed into the damaged cube's face. Within moments the Borg cube exploded spewing debris and produced a tsunami-strength shockwave shaking Voyager violently.

At the transporter room another battle continued. The Borg drone still had a vise-like grip on B'Elanna with his hand. Cain tried to pry him off but was knocked off and landed hard against the wall. The Borg drone then inserted a probe that punctured through B'Elanna's flight-suit. B'Elanna fought the cold burning sensation of the probe entering her neck; however her body succumbed and became limp.

She couldn't move her arms or legs nor speak. Then the Borg toppled over to the side. Cain had shot it from the back and she finished it off by squeezing one shot in the face. She went next to B'Elanna speaking to her. B'Elanna could understand her but could not reply; she shivered, feeling cold and numb. She felt vaguely like something else. Then a warm sensation caught her attention, it was a warm hand holding her cold hand. B'Elanna fought to say something but her tongue was thick and non-responsive. Her mind screamed, please don't let go.

"Come on B'Elanna, don't give up. B'Elanna, you're a fighter; fight this assimilation," said Cain as she and another crewmember lifted B'Elanna off the floor. "Remember who you are – you're B'Elanna Torres." Cain was aghast, B'Elanna was so pale and her skin was so cold.

B'Elanna finally remembered and nodded with her eyes while she was whisked off to sickbay. She focused on the warm sensation and held on tight.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain, here are Admiral Cain's weapons," said Tuvok. He placed the handguns on Janeway's desk next to a communications badge.

"Thank You, Tuvok," said Janeway as Tuvok left the ready room.

"Helena, I want to commend again your for actions the other day, risking yourself to save Voyager and Lt. Torres. She is making a full recovery. I will provide you the necessary personnel to rebuild a new Raptor. However, I do wish you would reconsider and stay with us to go to Earth."

"Thank you, Kathryn, and I am glad to hear she's recovering," said Cain as she sat down. "I'm not sure how I can help; you and I have different philosophies."

"Which is why I need someone with a different perspective, I need someone who thinks militarily. You clearly demonstrated your tactical skills and I don't have anyone with that amount of experience. I've read your logs and I've seen the gutsy calls you made after the Cylon attacks.

"What would be my role?"

"Helena, you would be a military advisor to Starfleet and yet still be a Colonial Fleet officer. I am not asking you to change allegiance, I asking for your help."

"I'll have to consider your offer," said Cain as she retrieved her handguns.

"Meanwhile, I'd like to introduce you to a game called chess," said Janeway, as she brought in a game board with chess pieces. "It's a game of strategy."

Cain picked one of the chess pieces.


End file.
